Moonlit Night
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Firion, Tidus, Cecil & Arina settle in for the night and Firion has his doubts on being a warrior for Cosmos. FirionxOc


**I so do not own Dissidia Final Fantasy! Only Square Enix does!**

**I only own my Ocs! Enjoy ^^**

* * *

It was a moonlit night as the moon shone brightly and the stars were twinkling in the dark night sky. Owls were hooting and only the sounds of crickets were chirping their nightly song. Fireflies danced in the air like small flames. Somewhere in the valley, Firion, Tidus, and Arina were settling in for the night by lighting up a fire with the help of Arina's fire magic, considering the fact that she was a Black Mage. They have fought many foes and they needed the rest for the next day's battles.

Tidus stretched as he said, "I hope that I get to beat my old man soon!"

Cecil smiled underneath his dark helmet. "You always want to fight your father, don't you, Tidus. You're so energetic."

Tidus grinned. "Yeah!"

Arina sighed. "He is your father. Surely, a part of you cares for him."

"Why do you say that?"

"All fathers care for their sons." Arina looked at the blond. "That is what I always believe in."

The blond laid on his back, arms behind his head, and his eyes closed. "Whatever. Anyway, night."

Cecil sighed. "I better stay up for duty. You and Arina should rest, Firion."

Arina said, standing up, "I'm going to find a water hole to bathe in."

"Shouldn't any of us come with you? You'll never know when any of our enemies attack," Cecil suggested.

"I can handle things myself. I won't be too far anyway. You guys get some rest," the brunette said.

She walked off and about ten minutes later she found a water hole. She took off her clothes and went into the water, feeling the cool water touch her skin. The feeling of the water gave her goose bumps for a while before it got used to the cold. She sighed and closed her eyes, relaxing. It felt good to have a break from all the fighting and it was getting annoying and repetitive for her. All she and the others want is to end the conflict.

_I wonder how everyone else is… I hope they're all right_, she thought in her mind.

She heard some rustling from the bushes behind her and then she gasped, covering her breasts. Then someone emerged from the bushes and she threw a rock at that person.

"Owww!!"

"F-Firion?!"

Firion cried out, "I'm sorry! I should have announced myself!"

Arina got out and got behind a bush. She changed back to her clothes and emerged from the bush. "What are you doing out here? I told you that I can take care of myself, didn't I?" she asked.

"I know, but I couldn't help but worry." The silver-haired man sighed, looking down at his feet. "Ever since my encounter with the Emperor, I felt tense. He said to me that I was a tool for Cosmos and I almost believed it."

"What did Cosmos say about this?" the female asked.

Firion looked at her again. "She said that it was not true. She told me to believe in my dream and do my best to end the conflict. I still can't help but think that the Emperor's words are true."

"But they are not." Arina put a hand on his shoulder. "You are a good man, Firion. You have a wonderful dream and I wish to see it come true." She smiled. "I would love to see those wild roses."

The silver-haired man smiled. "Yes. I'll show you them someday. Do you have a dream you wish to fulfill?"

Arina thought about it and then she replied, "Well, I dream to be a successful black mage like my mother."

"Is that so? I believe that it will come true."

Arina smiled. "Thank you, Firion. That really means a lot to me." She looked down. "Um… Firion, can I ask you something?"

Firion raised his eyebrows with curiosity. "Oh, what is it?"

"Do you… currently like someone?"

"I do."

Arina felt her heart fill with hope. For a few weeks, she has started to harbor feelings for the freelancer and was shy to tell him. She admires him mostly for the passion he has on fulfilling his dream and how determined he can be.

She asked, "Who is she?"

Firion chuckled. "Well, she's caring, always speaks her mind, nice, and has a pure heart."

"That's… that's great to hear."

Firion chuckled again. "You have no idea who I'm talking about, do you?"

Arina blinked. "No… is it Terra?"

"No," the freelancer said.

He lifted her chin and had her blue eyes looking at his hazel ones. Arina felt her cheeks heat up and her heart was beating fast and loudly like a beating drum.

She asked nervously, "Th-then who is it?"

Firion whispered, "It's you, Arina."

The girl gasped, widening her eyes and her blush deepening. "A-are you sure it's me? W-what if I'm not good enough for you?" she asked.

"You're the only one for me. So, what do you say?"

**(LOL, I know, this is the same sentence that Raguna says in Rune Factory Frontier when he proposes to a girl XD I had to since the English voice actor of Firion did him!)**

Arina covered her mouth with her hand as tears welled in her eyes. They were not of sadness, in fact, they were only tears of happiness. She never thought that this day would come and it did. Firion gently wiped away her tears, pulled her to him, and held her in his arms, one hand on the back of her head and his arm around her back.

He asked, "Why do you cry? Did I say something wrong?"

"N-no! I love you too, Firion. It's just…"

"Shh… I already know. You don't need to say anything…" He pulled away slightly just to look down at her. "You don't."

Then he leaned in and gently pressed his lips on Arina's. She closed her eyes, making more tears fall down her face as she kissed him back. They pulled away and had their foreheads pressed together, staring into each other's eyes as the moonlight illuminated them.

The freelancer murmured to her, "Did I ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?"

"N-no… I never thought of them like that…" She rested her head on his chest, her hands resting there as well. "Thanks…"

"Of course…" Firion closed his eyes. "No matter what, Arina, I promise to always protect you. I will bring an end to the conflict. I promise."


End file.
